


a new school, a new day and a new feeling?

by lessan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessan/pseuds/lessan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what turns out to be a sucky intoduction to a new school, may just end up being a not so bad romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a rendevous, midget and douchebag

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys, give me some slack on this one. this is my first fanfic and its probably a bit shitty but ya know, it will get better... hopefully
> 
> oh, and most chapter names will probably be named or inspired by songs because im not that creative, if you know the song i give you my respect
> 
> i hope you enjoy what ive got to offer

Juvia’s pov 

It’s my first day at a new school – Fairy Tail academy, the last school I was in had expelled me due to me ‘threatening’ the students and staff. All I said was that I would curse them all to eternal rain and that they shall all drown the next time they entered my territory (pools, the sea, stuff like that); it was just a friendly warning, that’s all. I don’t know why they got so wound up about it. But anyway, enough backstory of ‘the dreaded rain women’, back to the whole new school situation. It’s a pretty sucky school to be honest with you, you can tell that from walking into the gates… well, the random bars placed randomly is more precise. The whole exterior is a mess, like the academy could fall apart at any moment, and the windows are filthy. On the other hand, they do have a pretty good track- it’s not like I’m going to use it any time soon though.  
As I walked up the gravel path, I soon realised that most of the students that were still stood outside of the crummy building were staring at me- and I suspect it wasn’t in the best of ways. I walked through the old wooden doors, creaking as I forced them to open, and was surprised to see a familiar face within the growing crowd that was taking up most of the corridors surrounding the main entrance. Well, I say ‘within’ but really it was more like towering over the mob of pupils. Gajeel Redfox is his name, but playing nice wasn’t his sort of game. Gajeel, one of the tallest 16 year olds you have ever seen- he has abnormally red eyes, long scruffy black hair, too many piercings to count and a dull, grim expression plastered on his face.  
“OI GAJEEL” I shout over the buzzing sound of socialisation “DOWN HERE IRON BOY”   
As I shouted he looked down, eyes darting around the room he spotted me at the doors- which shouldn’t have been that hard since I have bright blue hair and a black leather jacket over my school uniform – which, if you were wondering, consist of a black pleated skirt which reached to just over the knee, black tights, deep blue blazer, a white shirt and a blue and black striped tie. A smirk slowly formed onto his face as he strolled towards me.  
“Rain woman, who would have thought you’d be joining this hell hole – gi hi hi hi”  
Just to clear a few things up, im not his girlfriend or anything, no. im just an old friend, we used to go to the same school, until he got kicked out a few months before me. We became good friends in the short period of 3 months, due to us two being the rejects of the school and the only ones who liked a more expressing style of hair, clothing and of course music.  
He was only 2 of his gigantic steps away from me when his devilish smirk dropped into an extremely panicked expression for a split second but then quickly turned back into his usual ‘resting bitch face’   
“Mornin’ master” he grunted as he crossed his arms  
Okay, imagine a mix of the voice of Stan lee and just an average ‘gentlemen’ tone. Now imagine that voice creeping behind your ear, yet there being no sight of its owner, and scaring the living shit out of you.  
“Good morning Gajeel, I hope you weren’t scaring our new student off”   
As I regain the lost colour in my face, I slowly crank my head towards the direction that everyone else with a 10 meter radius is looking, what I saw was truly a surprise. Standing right next to me was either a very old dwarf or a very talkative garden gnome.   
“GOOD MORNING MASTER” chorused the surrounding pupils as they bowed to him  
It’s as if they were taking consideration to that things height deficiency and getting closer to the ground so that it could actually hear them. I couldn’t help but give an amused snort at how idiotic they all looked, but that didn’t end so well with the small figure standing next to me.  
“Yeah yeah, move along brats” the old man snarled “you must be Miss Lockser, correct? I am your principal, Mr Makarov, but please just call me master, or if you wish to, Makarov. Please follow me to my office”   
Without even giving me a chance to take another breath, he started to quickly pace across the room, entering a wide corridor. It took me a while to actually be able to walk next to him but by the time I got used to it we were stood in front of a large set of double oak doors, which surprised me since he was so small. I was about to step into the very sophisticated looking room when I felt a chill running up my back. Sitting there, in a chair opposite to, what I’m guessing is the midget’s seat, was a cold, raven haired guy. Eyes piercing anything he could get into his sight. ‘Great’, I think to myself, ‘another douche I’ve got to put up with, well, if he’s in any of my classes that is ‘   
His eyes locked onto mine, as if he was stealing my soul or some shit like that, as I took the only other seat in the room- which coincidently was directly next to his.   
“Ah yes, miss locks-“   
“It’s Juvia” I corrected  
“Well then Juvia, may I introduce you to Gray Fullbuster, your personal tour guide and ‘mentor buddy’ to the school. Now scram, I’ve got paper work to fill”  
To say he runs this school, he’s a pretty big jerk. Especially for such a small man. Suddenly, Gray stood up, looked at me and made a face, of what looked like disgust but I wasn’t too sure.   
“tsch” he moaned  
He took one last look at me and started walking off, and of course I had to follow him- otherwise I would have been stranded in a room with grumpy the dwarf.  
As we walked throughout the now empty school, since everyone else had gone to their lessons, he pointed towards the many rooms and grunted what lessons were held within them. It didn’t take long to tour the whole school, so he involuntarily took me to the printer room to print off my timetable and whatever else he had to print off. It was only a small room, like a slightly large closet. It had about 3 printers and a small laptop, with piles of spare paper for the printers in the corner, and no windows. The only light source was the constant flashing form the printers and a small, considerably old light bulb that slowly swung side to side. I walked into the room first, followed by a cold figure and an unwanted slam from the door. I swiftly turn around to inspect the loud slam, my aim to make sure that douche didn’t lock me in here, but before I knew it, I was being pinned against a wall by ice-like hands and an unimpressed grin.   
“I suppose you will do, you don’t look to shabby” whispered a crooked voice  
A hand slowly made its way up my skirt, its destination was too obvious.as I tried to speak, a finger rested on my lips- so I bit it. It made the prick curse and loosen his grip slightly, but it was loose enough for me to free myself and turn the tables, capturing him within my grasp instead. He didn’t fight back, which was quite odd, but I suppose he was a kinky bastard.   
“so-“ I harshly whispered “are you going to take me to class now or are we going to play ‘fuck a bitch up’”


	2. i'm part of a what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this ones smaller than the last chapter, but oh well, i hope your enjoying my story

Juvia’s pov  
“So-” I harshly whispered “are you going to take me to class now or are we going to play ‘fuck a bitch up’”  
His lips curled into a smirk, followed by a giggle and fit of laughter. His back arched backwards with a howl of delight and his eyes teared up with joy; his mouth started repeating the same movements whilst he tried to catch his breath, like he was trying to say something.  
“y-y-you passed AHAHAHAA y-y-y-you’re in”  
“w...WHAT” I scream at him “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK YOU DOUCHEBAG, IS THIS SOME KIND OF A JOKE TO YOU”   
I grabbed his collar and pulled his head into the view of my, already, winded-back fist, ready to punch the lights out of him- but he just laughed, like he was about to piss himself. I was just about to pull the trigger on my blood-thirsty fist, when a pink haired, what I assumed was a jock, strolled in. He took one look at me then swiftly set his gaze onto Gray, inspecting every detail to whatever situation he thought this was. He suddenly jumped into a sort of squatting position, whilst pointing at Gray, with the most childish grin you could think of plastered on his face.  
“LUCEEEEE COME LOOK, ICE PRINCESS IS BEING BEATEN UP BY THE RECRUIT”   
Within the next millisecond, a busty blonde girl came running into the room. She had her long hair in a side pony tail- well half of it any way, the rest was left down- and the same childish grin had been slapped onto her face. After having a small laughing fest, she held her hand out to shake with mine- so I dropped the freak out of my grip and shook the welcoming hand.  
“Hi, im Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia.” She stated with a grin, then pointed at pinky “and this is Natsu Dragneel”  
“Juvia. Juvia lockser,” I said, still confused by what just happened.  
“So, uh..” I mumbled “what’s his problem”  
“Oh, right” Lucy started “sorry about that, we are part of a group called ‘the guild’, and you just passed our recruitment test”  
“Yeah” pinky chimed “to pass you’ve got to be the toughest of the toughest!”   
As Natsu finished his comment, Lucy rolled her eyes- as if she’s heard him say that a million times before. She looked back at gray, then fixed her gaze back onto me and twitched her head towards the door- pretty much wanting me to follow her- and started walking away. Like an obedient pup, I followed her every step- which ended up leading me out of the main building, across the track and into the oversized gym.   
As I entered, I realised this was the ‘guild’s’ kind of club room. It had a gigantic court, filled with different multi-coloured lines (to represent sports pitches) and a balcony lining the edge of the building. The balcony was filled with tables, multiple people and what looked to be alcoholic beverages in almost all of their hands.   
“This is the guild’s base. We gather here every break and lunch. Afterschool we usually hang out at the pub, but I’ll show you that later…”  
As she blabbered on about sports, I think, I got lost within my own mind- which came to the conclusion of a) the school is on break and b) I’ve joined a madhouse. Before I could make any more solutions to what is going on, a broom flew past my head and a surprised yelp appeared behind me. The attacker was none other than Natsu, the pink one, and as I turned around I realised 2 things. 1, gray was Natsu’s target and 2, Gray had seemed to have no clothes on. Somehow, they had managed to get here before me and Lucy did, or maybe they had arrived when I spaced out, but either way I was staring at a butt naked Gray with wide eyes and a sudden deep red blush spread across my pale face. Let me repeat that, A DEEP RED BLUSH!   
In the background, a seemingly drunk girl screamed “GRAY, YOUR CLOTHES” at him, but not in a shocked tone. Her voice made it sound like it was a normal thing for someone to be stood in front of them with no clothes on. Once he had heard the drunks comment, he looked down and screamed slightly, darting his head around the room until he ran onto the pitch and collected a pile of clothing that I swear wasn’t there when I walked in.  
A familiar gruff voice started shouting behind me, whatever it was saying I couldn’t understand, my brain was too shocked to hear anything clearly. I swivelled back round, expecting the sweet face of Heartfillia to be staring at me, but instead It was none other than the scared, angry face of Gajeel staring into my soul.  
“so ya passed the te- wait, are you BLUSHING?!”


	3. blushing and tattoos

Gajeel’s pov  
I had just ordered a beer from our ‘hidden’ bar when I suddenly heard the yelp, of what sounded like, a prepubescent child. As if on instinct, I spun around like a mad man expecting it to be either Wendy – my favourite younger year who is in the guild – or levy – the smallest in my year and the cutest. So either way, I spun around expecting a small blunette to be yelping, but no. It was Gray, the stripper of the guild. God help me, if they break Levy’s table one more time, I swear I will beat them into their graves. Although there wasn’t a small blunette stood in Gray’s place, there was a blunette stood in front of him. A blunette that I instantly knew the identity of.  
“HEY, WATER WOMAN” I shouted, trying to be louder than the commotion of an unsurprisingly naked Gray “I KNEW YOU WOULD MAKE IT IN”  
She didn’t turn around to acknowledge me till I was stood directly behind her, bending down so that she could hear me properly. He face looked off somehow but I couldn’t quite put my finger on what it was.  
“So ya passed the te- wait, are you BLUSHING?!”  
Normally blushing isn’t a big thing for someone to do, but for Juvia. Geez. Juvia has never blushed in her life, well from what I know anyway- even her own parents have never seen her blush before, this is how big of a deal this is! Judging on the scene going on behind her, it has to be something that ice princess has done to her, was it the test? Was it because he suddenly stripped without knowing it? Either way, im gonna find out.

Juvia’s pov  
For a few seconds, I was just staring into deep red eyes but then I blinked, and they turned into Lucy’s deep brown eyes, smiling into my soul- rather than eating it like Gajeel’s. Speaking of that giant, where the fuck did he disappear to in a literal blink of an eye? Before I knew it, my question was answered, a series of loud footsteps and an annoyed shouting was creating behind me.  
“OI, STRIPPER! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO JUVIA?!”   
Oh god no… Gajeel saw it, questioned it and now was trying to resolve this madness. I can always tell when he’s being serious because he NEVER uses my actual name in a conversation. I doubt he even uses it in his head. Before I knew it, a, now half naked, body flew past my face and landed on the only table that was not on the balcony- which caused a delicious looking cheesecake to fall onto the floor. As soon as you heard the splattering of the dessert, everything went quite, some people hid under tables, whilst others were running off of the pitch to give ,whoever was sat down on that table, a good view of the two boys still standing on the pitch- Gajeel and Natsu. Lucy grabbed my hand and dragged me off the pitch with everybody else.   
The deafening silence last a good few minutes before someone moved. A beautiful young lady, who looked about my age, with long scarlet hair had stood up. She was looking at the cheesecake like she was about to cry, but then swiftly looked up at Gajeel and Natsu like she was going to kill them. A fire burned in her eyes as she grabbed the fallen Gray by his raven hair and threw him across the room, hitting both boys stood on the pitch.  
“That’s Erza Scarlet” cautiously whispered the blonde still grasping my hand “you might of heard of heard of her by her nickname”  
“Nickname?” I questioned  
“The queen of the fairies” a drunk brunette stated from behind us. Most likely the same person who told Gray about his naked-ness. I guess even the drunk people here know to get out of the way of an enraged ‘queen’.  
“I’m Cana Alberano, nice to meet you” she stammered in her drunk tone. But soon after pulled out a barrel of beer and started to drink from it- where did she even get a barrel from?  
A looked back at the fight commencing in the middle of the room, well, what I thought was still commencing. Really it was just three boys bruised and battered, laying on the floor, with a satisfied woman strolling back to her seat. A white haired woman bravely walked through the middle of the pitch, not even bothered by the, pretty much dead, boys laying at her feet. She bent down to talk to the three of them, like she was going to comfort them.  
“It’s a good thing we always keep a spare one, isn’t it?   
As soon as the gorgeous woman had said that with a smile, everyone went back to talking and drinking, like nothing had even happened. She then walked over to Erza and pulled out an exact replica of the fallen cheesecake and placed it on the table. Seriously, how are these people pulling out objects from nowhere?  
“HEY MIRA” Lucy shouted whilst dragging me over to her “WE HAVE A NEWBIE”  
As soon as Lucy said the unflattering word, ‘newbie’, the white haired girl bolted over to us, with an innocent, mother-like smile on her face.   
“Juvia, this is Mira-jane, but we just call her Mira”  
Mira’s smile enlarged as she heard my name then released me from Lucy’s grip, trapping me in her own and dragging me away, again. As I looked behind me to mouth ‘help me’ at Lucy, I noticed something unusual. I don’t know how id didn’t see it before, but everyone seemed to have this weird symbol tattooed on them- Lucy’s was on her hand in bright pink, some other guys was on his tongue (which he continuously stuck out after every sentence), and there was even one on this small girls shoulder blade .I looked back at Mira, at this moment in time I was confused. Very confused. She seemed to be dragging into a storage room, the door was wide open and a fat guy was sat in there, painting on a canvas. He had curly ginger hair and an ancient looking witch’s hat on his head.  
“Hey Reedus, we have another one” Mira exclaimed to him as she sat me down on a padded chair, which leaned back slightly. The fat guy started to rummage through a small drawer next to him and pulled out a template of the weird symbol.  
“Where do you want it” he asked boringly  
“w-what?”  
“Your mark, it represents you’re in the guild, where do you want it?”  
“it will give you a lot of privileges within the academy” Mira chimed in “where have you always wanted a tattoo?”  
“m-my upper thigh, why a tattoo?” I questioned, but it was too late. Mira had already pulled my tights down to my knees and Reedus had already slapped the template onto my leg and had a tattoo gun millimetres away from my thigh.  
“WAIT N-“   
A stinging pain had interjected my sentence and caused me to scream slightly. I was sat there for a good ten minutes before Mira had stuck a cotton pad over it and helped me pull my tights back over the new, cottony lump on my thigh. As I limped out of the room, a strong form lifted me onto its cold back and started carrying me across the room and out of the building. At first I thought it was Gajeel, but as I was going to thank him I spotted him on the balcony, sitting next to girl with the tattoo on her shoulder blade. I shifted my head to look down at who it was carrying me but all I saw was raven hair. Wait… RAVEN HAIR!  
“GET OFF ME YOU FREAK, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!”  
He didn’t reply, instead he started walking faster, towards the main building. I thrashed about, trying to get off of him, but as I did this his grip tightened. He carried on walking, and trying to keep me still, until we got to a bench- on which he put me down.  
“You need to stop moving about, my hand might catch your tattoo.” He calmly stated “I’m taking you to classes, break will be over in 5 minutes and you can’t walk properly. Plus I’m meant to be looking after you.”  
“What about your classes, you’ve got to get to your own, never mind carrying me everywhere” I snapped back  
“We are in the same classes, that’s why master chose me. You composed yet, we have to get to the other side of the building so we need to hurry up”  
I nodded unwillingly and he picked me up again. This time, I wrapped my arms around him to keep a steady balance as he ‘speed walked’ to our class. Although his body was cold, it was kind of comforting- I could really get used to this. That day, Gray had carried me everywhere, which was really unnecessary since it was only a small limp but he insisted – he even carried me home that night, telling me I didn’t need to go to the bar they hung out in yet. This caused a lot of commotion with my parents- constantly asking me who he was, why he had carried me home and etc. They even asked me if he was my boyfriend- which I fake gagged at.   
That night, me and Gajeel started messaging each over again, really I should have been happy that I had found my only friend again but I was too distracted by a certain douchebag. I couldn’t stop thinking about him, it’s not like I wanted to or anything- he was just kind of there in my head. But why?


End file.
